Storybook
by TheYoshiAce
Summary: Rosalina finds a star child, waiting for its mother out in the hills beyond her castle. She gets the permission to fly into space with it to look for her, and she is more than happy to help the lonely star child. Little does she know, that this small deed would change her life eternally.
1. Introduction

**Well hello there, viewer! Welcome to Storybook, my first story. I might screw up grammar here and there... be sure to point it out if you spot an error. Don't be afraid to mention it in the reviews. Also don't be afraid to tell me any way I can become a better writer as well!** **By the way, I recommend you listen to Rosalina's Storybook Theme while reading this introduction. With that all said,**

 **Please, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Our story begins in a cold, clear evening, and stars lit up the night sky. A white castle stood alone, surrounded by hills in all different directions. The castle was roofed with red bricks and surrounded by a moat. There was a balcony right above the bridge connecting the castle with the land surrounding it, and a woman stepped onto it, calling for her children. She wore a light blue dress, with matching circular earring, and had light blonde hair.

"Kids!" She softly called out, "Dinnertime!"

Her call echoed from the castle to the hills surrounding it, and a running child came from the hills in response to her call. The child was four years old with matching light blonde hair. "Coming Ma!"

"Wait!" The boy's mother yelled, causing the child to stop suddenly. "What, Ma?"

"Where's Rose?" The mother asked the boy slightly concerned,

The boy thought, then shrugged, "She has probably borrowed Daddy's telescope again, stargazing on the special hill!"

"Okay." The woman responded softly. "May you please go out and find her?"

The boy sighed, and turned around. "Alright Me. Be right back."

And with that, he ran back into the hills he came from, while the mother exited the balcony into the castle.

* * *

Rosalina, a six year old child with a telescope, was stargazing on their "special hill." She had the same hair as her brother and her mother, light blonde hair that went down her back. She had light blue eyes, wore a white short-sleeved gown, and a silver crown above her head. She was barefooted, and it looked as if she hardly cared.

"Wow, look at all the stars," She whispered to herself as she stared into the sky through her telescope, "What secrets do you hold?"

Her brother, the same boy talking to his mother, came running up the hill, waving his arms and calling her name.

"Rosalina! Rosalina! Ma's calling us for dinner! Let's go!"

Rosalina took her eye off the telescope and turned to him. "Tell her I'll be there in five minutes."

The boy again sighed, not enjoying being the messenger boy.

"Okay, but she'll probably get mad if you stay out any longer."

"I know, but the stars and planets are just so fascinating!" Rosalina spread her arms, trying to describe the quantity.

The boy tilted his head sideways in a confused manner. "I guess, sis, but I prefer toy karts."

Rosalina shook her head. "You'll never understand. Well, I guess we all have our own opinions. Now hurry along back home, before mother gets worried."

"Alright. See ya in a bit, Sis." The boy began to run down the hill once again toward the giant white castle in the distance.

"Ah, back to what I was doing." Rosalina stuck one eye into her father's telescope, and took a look around the starry sky once more.

From what seemed to be a quick glimpse at the night sky turned into ten minutes of staring. Realizing she had no control over her love for stargazing, Rosalina quickly took her telescope and ran to the castle, before she became tempted to take another look into it. As soon as she got to the castle, she rushed to the dining room for dinner.

After a nice warm dinner, and a little bit of scolding from her father for being late, Rosalina asked her mother to go back to their "special hill."

"Why not mother?"

"Rose, don't you think it's getting a little late?" She responded in a non-harsh tone.

Rosalina looked down and put her hands behind her back. "I guess..."

"Tomorrow is another day. You can stargaze tomorrow, right Rose?"

"I guess so." She responded in a disappointed tone. With that, she walked up to her room. "Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight Rose, and thank you for being so understanding."

When she got into her room, she ran straight to her window, staring at the starry night sky.

"You really are amazing, night sky." She spoke softly to herself.

Almost in response, a shooting star soared across the sky.

Rosalina's soft blue eyes widened in awe, and she instantly became tempted to try and sneak out for a little more stargazing. In the end, she decided that would be the wrong thing to do, and that she could go stargazing tomorrow.

As she hopped back into her bed, she tightly hugged her stuffed bunny and her stuffed star, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, as Rosalina got out of bed, the only thought in her head was stargazing. That was all she could think about the whole day, even while playing with her brother outside the castle. As the sun began to set into the hills, Rosalina went up to the special hill with her father;s telescope. When she set up the telescope for nightfall, it slipped from her hands, rolling down the side of the hill opposite of the castle.

"Wait for me, telescope!" Rosalina shouted, chasing it.

Once she got down from the hill, she lost track of the telescope's whereabouts, so she began searching around the bottom of the hill. After awhile, Rosalina found the telescope which had rolled into a bush, She brushed it off, just to make sure it was ready for use. Just as she was about to go up the hill, something caught her eye. A far distance away in the opposite direction of the castle, there was a red lump in the distance. A small cloud of smoke came from it.

With the telescope in her hand, she ran toward to see if there was anything interesting in the bump. As she got closer, the red mound turned into a rusted ship with four holes, like windows.

Excited, she studied the artifact. Inside the ship was a table with four seats, and a couple of buttons below one window.

Rosalina was not very satisfied with her find, so she sighed and began to walk back to the special hill.

"Wait!" A voice called out to her.

She jumped in surprise, and turned around.

From under the table, a cream colored small star child floated toward her.

Rosalina, startled, asked the first three questions that came into her mind.

"What's your name? Are you lost? Do you have chocolate?"

The star child responded proudly, "I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!"

Concern fell upon Rosalina. A lonely star child out in the middle of nowhere?

"Don't worry. I'll wait with you." Rosalina told Luma, and she patted Luma on his head.

"And by the way, what's chocolate?" Luma asked the girl.

Rosalina gasped, "You've never heard of chocolate? It's only the best food in the universe!"

"I'm not so sure of that..." Luma shook his head.

"Oh boy we've got a ton to talk about." Rosalina sat down next to Luma, and they began to start a long conversation.

As they continued waiting, sunset became evening. The stars lit up the night sky once again, replacing the blue sky that had been there hours ago.

Rosalina looked at Luma sadly. "Sorry, Luma, but I might need to eat dinner soon. If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon."

Luma looked down sadly to the ground. "It's okay. I can wait!"

As Rosalina tried to think of how to help the star child, an idea sparked in her head. "Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?"

Luma nodded his head, and Rosalina got up in excitement. "I'd better ask my mother. Hopefully she won't mind!"

Luma jumped midair as Rosalina ran off to the castle. "Hooray! I have a friend to travel with!"

"Oh yeah, watch my telescope really quickly, okay?"

"Okay!"

Rosalina's heart raced as she ran back to the castle. The possibility of going into space thrilled her imagination. And she would be doing such a good deed by helping the star child find his mother! It would be quite the adventure.

Once she got to the castle, she went straight to her mother's room.

She quickly opened the door. "Mother! Mother!"

"Yes?" Her mother was writing on a sheet of paper on her desk when Rosalina opened the door. She turned around.

"There's a lost star child near the special hill! Is it okay if I help find his mother in the skies?"

Her mother laughed softly, thinking this was all in her imagination.

"Why of course dear. Just stay safe."

Rosalina ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thanks mother! I'll find his mother, so he won't be lonely!"

"Yes you will, good luck Rose!" Her mother played along, squeezing Rosalina's cheeks and enjoying her enthusiasm.

"Bye mother!" Rosalina ran out of her mother's room.

"Bye Rose." She turned back around to what she was writing on her desk.

Rosalina ran to her room to collect everything she thought she'd need for her little journey.

"Let's see... I'll need extra pairs of clothes, some snacks, and don't forget my favorite bunny doll!"

She gathered some jam, along with a couple other foods. She then looked at a wand that lay in the corner of her room. The handle was gray with a star at its tip.

"Mother said that wand is very important, and she'd teach me how to use it later... maybe I should take it, just in case I'm able to learn to use it on my own."

She then noticed a note that lay next to the wand. It had always been there, and Rosalina had always been told not to open it until she began to learn how to use the wand. She grabbed that and threw it along with everything else.

Once she collected everything she'd needed, she packed it all in one big bag. Rosalina ran outside the castle, towards the hills in the night sky.

Once she had arrived to Luma, he frantically asked her. "Did she say yes? Did she say yes?"

"Of course she did." Rosalina replied softly. "My mother is a very understanding person. Now, can you fix up this ship to make it fly?"

"Of course I can!" Luma said proudly. Sure enough, Luma quickly turned the rusted ship into an almost brand new looking mushroom ship.

"Cool!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Do you know how to fly this thing? My mother says I'm not allowed to drive anything for awhile. I'm to young."

"I know how to drive this ship, how do you think I got here?" Luma floated over to where all the buttons were.

As soon as he stared pressing buttons, the ship began to float unsteadily.

Hold on... it's been awhile since I've last driven," Luma said while struggling with the controls. "I've been waiting for Mama many days and nights!"

Eventually, the ship began to float upwards, flying into the sky. As the ship rose above the higher tower of her castle, Rosalina stuck her head out through one of the holes in the ship. She was amazed at the view of her castle from up above.

"Wow, I've never seen my home from this high up!" She tried to yell bye to her home, but she was pretty sure her voice wasn't heard.

"Oh well, when I come back, mother will be so proud of me!"

* * *

Rosalina's mother sat in her desk, writing on the same sheet of paper she had been writing on earlier.

"Aha, done." She stood up, and decided to go stand on her balcony to take a glimpse of the beautiful night sky. She took the paper she had been writing on, and went to the balcony. once she looked at the sky, her face turned from a smile to a frown of horror.

In the sky, she saw a mushroom-like ship, flying upward, with Rosalina in it. Then she remembered what Rosalina had asked her to do; to help a star child find its mother in space.

In space.

"Rosalina! Rosalina! Come back!" She tried yelling, but the ship flew higher and higher.

The mother began to cry, the tear drops running onto her paper. She then opened the paper up, revealing a poem she had written for Rosalina.

"Why?! Why did it need to be my Rosalina?" She cried. Her tears were eternal as she stared up at the ship.

The mother saw Rosalina waving at her, and the mother reached her hand out toward her.

That's when she realized, all she could do was to pray for her to come back. "Please come back soon."

This was the sad beginning of the search for Luma's celestial mother.


	2. Distance

**So, here's the second chapter! Also, I recommend listening to Rosalina in the Observatory 1 or Stardust Road. Which ever one fits.**

 **Review Reply: No worries, I won't stop anytime soon ;) glad you enjoyed!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The tiny mushroom ship had gone far out of the planet's atmosphere, to the point where they passed the small moon orbiting it.

"I've never seen our moon up close." Rosalina mentioned, sticking her head out of the ship. There was grass and dirt, along with flowers covering it. At one place on the moon there was a circle of stones and a couple of large holes, and small vacant houses lay on the near opposite side.

"My planet looks so big when this far away!" She exclaimed.

"Most planets I've seen aren't as big as yours!" The cream luma told her.

Rosalina pulled her head back into the spaceship, and walked over to her bag. She shuffled through it, and found a picture of her family.

"Hey Luma!" She called him, "Wanna see my picture of my family?"

Luma floated over to her, and she named them one by one. "There's mother, father, Leal, and me!" Each person had a matching silver crown on their head, and Leal held a green hat with an L in his hands.

"I brought it with me just to show to you. My mother always said if I introduce myself, I need to introduce the family!"

Luma nodded and spoke. "Thank you for coming with me to find Mama! She means a lot to me."

"Anything to help! My mother means a lot to me too." Rosalina hugged the Luma, when she realized something.

"Have I told you my name yet?" She asked frantically.

Luma shook his head. "No, you haven't!"

Rosalina blushed, and held Luma's left (arm?). "I'm extremely sorry! My name is Rosalina!"

* * *

A couple of days have passed, and the duo hadn't run into any comets. Rosalina's home planet now looked like a baseball, and she became worried.

"If I had known it was going to take this long, I would have packed more jam!" She exclaimed as she heard her stomach rumble.

Not even a planet had passed by, and Rosalina was becoming thirsty. Shuffling through her bag, she realized she had made a terrible mistake.

"I forgot to bring water!" She gasped.

Luma began to snicker, and Rosalina became upset. Luma then pulled out a glowing green substance and began to chew on it on the table.

"As long as I have star bits, I'll be fine," Luma informed Rosalina. "Want some?"

Rosalina calmed down, even thought Luma continued to giggle.

"All right," She gave in, "maybe just a nibble."

She went over to the table and took a small bite, and became amazed at how glorious it tasted.

"It tastes like a honey candy, but with something that heals my thirst!" She exclaimed.

"I love it too! It's my favorite... not that I've tried anything else." Luma giggled.

Rosalina looked at the star bits flying outside and got an idea. She got up and ran to her bag, shuffling through it once again.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, and she pulled out a wooden net, with a glossy texture to the string. "Why don't we catch some star bits with these?"

"Great idea!" Exclaimed Luma, and they both stuck half their bodies out of the ship, and caught a variety of different colored star bits.

* * *

After the duo was stuffed with star bits, Rosalina took a glance outside. Her home planet now looked like a tiny marble, and she thought about her family. She felt her tummy hurt. Shaking her head, she turned around, surprised to find another source of light, now closer than her home planet was to the ship.

"Hey, look!" She pointed out, "There's something shining up ahead!"

"Is it a comet?" Luma asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure," She responded, "but we should go see if anything's there. We also need a break after all this traveling!"

Luma nodded, and began to guide the ship in the light source's direction.

It took almost a full day to get a good look of what the light source had in store. Rosalina knew the time, because she brought her special pocket watch.

There stood a glowing planet; with a sun and two moons.

The planet looked just about as large as her home planet had looked, but a glowing light blue ocean replaced her home planet's dark blue ocean.

"Rats." Rosalina sighed, "It's just a planet. Do you wanna take a break?"

"Sure!" Luma responded, "I could use a break."

The mushroom shaped ship pierced the planet's atmosphere, and soon enough, Luma landed the ship. The ship was landed on a sandy beach, and they sky looked very similar to the night sky Rosalina had searched through her father's telescope. The temperature was just right, even though it was nighttime.

Rosalina was first to step out of the ship, and she squeezed her toes into the soft sand. She looked at her surroundings.

She was standing on a skinny, long beach, for she could see grass stop the sand passing further inland. Palm trees grew all over on the grass, similar to a forest. There was a mountainside that was about a mile away, with white snow covering the tips. She turned around and looked at the ocean.

The ocean was extremely clear, and its light blue color glowed over the water. There were no waves, and the ocean looked as if it went on forever. She could see all the rocks below the water, and decided to step in the water, out of curiosity.

"Luma, come here!" she called, "Look at the glowing ocean!"

She walked over and waited for Luma to get out of the ship. Once he had come over, she stuck her big toe in the calm water, only to retract quickly a second later.

Luma giggled, and Rosalina frowned. "Hey, I didn't know it was cold!"

"Still," Luma continued to laugh softly, "You reaction looked funny!"

Rosalina just realized that she felt disgusting, as if she were stickier than honey. She then looked at the cold, but glowing light blue water.

She ran from the sand into the glowing water and rolled around in it, enjoying herself while shivering in the cold water.

"What are you doing?" Luma, slightly confused, asked.

"I'm taking a bath!" Rosalina answered, "I haven't done that in so many days... I felt so sticky!"

"Isn't the water cold?" Luma asked. "Yeah," She responded, "But I'd rather feel cold than sticky."

She noticed Luma was still looking at her like she was crazy, and then she decided to ignore him.

Once she stepped out of the ocean, her silky, white dress turned into a wet, silky, light blue dress, the same color of the calm sea.

"The sea must've dyed my dress." Rosalina told Luma. "I actually kind of like its new color!"

"Me too!" Luma agreed.

Rosalina began to shiver, due to being wet and the water being cold.

"I should've brought a towel." She sighed.

"Wanna leave the planet?" Luma asked her.

"Sure." Rosalina began to walk toward the mushroom ship, getting her wet feet sandy.

They both got into the ship, then about five minutes later, they were off the ground, flying out of the planet's atmosphere.

The ship flew in the opposite direction of Rosalina's home planet, and every time she looked back at it, her tummy hurt.

Shaking her head once again, she realized her dress had become dry, along with herself.

"I dried off pretty quick!" She exclaimed.

"Mama will be so happy I brought a friend with me to find her!" Luma exclaimed, barely paying attention to Rosalina, keeping an eye out for comets.

* * *

Days would pass by before anything happened, and they duo always kept a sharp eye out for any comets.

Even though they had no luck with comets, they found many star bits to munch on, and they caught them with Rosalina's net.

One day after Rosalina chewed on some star bits, her mouth began to glow.

"What's going on with my mouth?!" Rosalina asked Luma. She was very afraid and worried.

"Is that normal?" Luma asked her, and when she shook her head, Luma sped over to her. He hit her many times in the stomach, and eventually, she spat out a couple of star bits, and her mouth turned back to normal.

"What happened?" Luma asked Rosalina.

"I don't know, but its over." She looked at the star bits she had just spat out, and they looked just about as normal as all the other star bits she had eaten.

Suddenly, her energy drained, and she sat on the floor, holding her face in her two hands.

"Getting tired?" Luma asked her, slightly concerned.

"Definitely." Rosalina stretched on the floor, and almost instantly fell asleep.

"I just hope we find Mama so-" Luma turned around, and his eyes widened at the sight he saw.

Rosalina was floating, still lying asleep. She was completely unaware of herself, because she was asleep.

Even though he wanted to warn her, he didn't want to disturb her sleep, so he just decided to not bother her and fall asleep on his own.

"Good night." Luma told Rosalina, even though she wasn't conscious.

"Mmmmmhuhm." Rosalina began to drool, and Luma made sure to stay a fair distance away from her.


	3. Comet

**The third chapter for Storybook has arrived! This chapter will be similar to the last, but the next one will be completely different.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **1)Thanks! I'm glad there's sympathy felt for her mother.**

 **2)I am partially going off the theory Game Theory made. I don't really want to reveal the rest of the storyline, though, so I'll keep quiet.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalina was first to wake up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She then looked down to see her puddle of spit she had made.

She cringed, then giggled at the sight. "Did I really do that?"

She looked over at Luma, who was lying on the floor, sleeping. She just noticed how her hair color had slightly changed to look like his color.

Rosalina immediately became bored, so she suggested to pull out something from her bag. She walked over to it, and shuffled through it. Noticing something else was missing, she realized she forgot another favorite item.

"I forgot my star doll!" She exclaimed, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Huh?" Luma slowly got up from sleeping, confused over Rosalina's sad mood.

Rosalina looked at Luma, and noticed another thing about him. A childish grin formed on her face, and she looked ready to pounce.

"Hey... You look almost exactly like my star doll!" Fear blew over Luma, and she ran over to him a squeezed him tightly.

"Hey!" Luma yelled, but his voice was muffled, "I'm no doll!"

Rosalina laughed, not letting go of him, "But you're so adorable!"

Luma shook free of her grasped, and he shook his body. "I know I'm extremely adorable, but no need to squeeze me over it!"

Rosalina lunged toward him, and he quickly realized he was stuck in the ship with a hug-crazy child.

The duo ran in circles for more than 3 hours, Rosalina catching Luma, but he broke free from her grasp. Eventually, Rosalina became exhausted, and fell to the floor.

"I still wanna hug your adorable face," She told him, panting. "It looks so similar to my old doll!"

"I thought you still had your stuffed bunny!" Luma whined. Rosalina turned around, and realized she had left the poor bunny lying on the floor, next to her bag.

"Poor thing!" She ran over and hugged the bunny, making it warm again with her body warmth.

"See? No need to hug me!" Luma turned around to her.

"I still get to sometimes!" She retorted softly.

Luma turned to her bag, curious about what was held inside it. What could be held in there? Something special? He knew some of the things she had packed, because she took them out. He wondered...

"Luma?"

He shook his head. "Yes?"

"If you're thinking about it, please don't touch my bag." She asked softly.

"Only if you don't squeeze me!" Luma answered.

Rosalina laughed, "Not going to happen!"

Luma gave in a little bit. "Fine, maybe sometimes."

"Yeah." She yawned, tired once again from all the running.

"Are you going to fall asleep any time soon?" Luma noticed her yawn.

"Maybe..." She laid down onto the floor, eyes open only slightly.

"Wait," Luma called her, "Please don't fall asleep, we need to keep looking for Mama! What if she passes by around now?"

"Mmmmm...food..." A weak sleepy voice said.

Seeing that Rosalina had yet passed out again, Luma sighed.

He then looked at her bag. He wondered what it contained.

He thought about going through it, and he made up his mind. He shouldn't be going through other people's stuff.

 _Why not?_ He thought to himself. _Just one peek wouldn't hurt._

He looked at the little girl in the blue dress, sleeping as if she were safe in bed.

Luma slowly floated toward Rosalina's bag, and right as he was about to open it, he hesitated.

 _Isn't this wrong?_ His conscious got to him.

Finally, he developed enough courage to take one peek in the bag.

The amount of contents in the bag was unbelievable. There was a picture of her family, some other food, tea, a net, some books, a couple drawings, milk...

He closed the bag, not wanting to invade her privacy. After all, she was the one who volunteered to help him find his mother.

Turning to see if Rosalina had caught him, he sighed in relief when he found her still snoring softly.

"Phew."

"Wha- huh?"

Luma quickly turned around, startled by Rosalina's mumbling. It turned out she was talking in her sleep. He felt guilty after what he had done, and he decided to apologize.

"Sorry Rosalina..." He whispered, "Curiosity got the best of me."

Whe Luma realized he was talking to a sleeping figure, he sighed, then fell asleep next to her.

* * *

Days had passed, and the days turned into weeks, yet the duo still hadn't found a comet. Surprisingly, they. Had never gotten bored of each other, either. They always had something new to talk about, things to draw, or they'd play around in the ship. A game they had especially enjoyed was playing catch with a star bit, and whoever didn't catch it couldn't eat it.

"Mother always said not to play with my food, she would hate to see us do this!" She exclaimed.

After almost a month had passed, something exciting finally happened. Rosalina and Luma were lying on the floor of the ship, sleeping, when a shining light pierced through a window. Rosalina shielded her eyes, while Luma still wasn't disturbed.

*Yawn* "What is that bright light?" Rosalina stood up, rubbing her eyes. "It must be the sun."

She walked over to the window where the light source was coming from. What she saw brought excitement throughout her whole body, and she began running in circles around the ship's interior.

"ITS A COMET!" She screamed. There was a turquoise blue comet, floating still, but still looked a small distance away. She ran excited in circles, almost tripping over Luma.

She picked him up, who was sleeping on the floor, and shook him frantically.

"We _have_ to get to that comet!"

Luma shook his head, still slightly dazed from sleeping. "What comet?"

Rosalina pointed at the shining light. "Look!"

She let go of Luma ans he floated toward the window, and soon became joyous along with Rosalina. He quickly flew to the controls of the ship.

"Hold on, let me direct the ship towards it!"

Luma guided the ship to fly towards the stationary comet.

"I wonder if Mama will be on there!" Luma wondered.

After a suspenseful five minutes, the ship finally reached the comet. Once Luma landed the ship, Rosalina observed the comet.

The comet was made of ice, and there seemed to be things buried in it. She continued to look around the icy sphere, but sadly, she found no mother aboard the comet.

"I'm sorry Luma," She frowned, "Your mother isn't here."

"It's ok!" Luma responded, "There's many other comets to search for! She's bound to be on one of them!"

Rosalina, exhausted, sat down on the ice.

Luma spotted something hidden in the icy comet. "Look!" Luma called Rosalina.

Rosalina yawned, stood up, and looked to where Luma was pointing.

She barely made out a motherload of star bits hiding within the icy interior, and she heard her tummy rumble.

"Pretty good, huh?" Luma proudly said, "Finding Star Bits is my specialty!"

"Great timing." Rosalina sighed in relief. "I was getting kind of hungry! I could also use a drink..."

She was amazed at how warm the comet was, and how it had its own gravitational pull.

"There's ice here, but it's so warm, I'll bet there's water here too." Luma guessed.

"Great!" Rosalina exclaimed, "I haven't had water in weeks!"

The duo, noticing all of the comet's valuable resources, decided to stay put on the comet, hoping it could go faster than the parked ship.

The comet speeding through space, and hopes of the duo still held high, the search continued for the luma's celestial mother.


	4. Mother

**Hello, here I am, back with Chapter 4 of Storybook! You can probably guess; this is the part of the story where things get emotional for the characters.**

 **Review responses:**

 **1) You really think I'm a great writer? :D Thanks! I recommend looking up Cascore. He's such a great writer, but hasn't uploaded in over a year. D:**

 **2) Thanks! I really try to make my chapters original, but at the same time I really want to write based off the storybook from Mario Galaxy 1, which in my opinion is one of the best Mario games, second to so few. Feel free to point out any grammatical errors, so I can fix them!**

 **As usual, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the search for Luma's mother pursued, the duo learned more about space than they had already known. Rosalina already knew space was big, but she didn't know it was endless. Luma learned that not every star had a planet revolving around it, but some did.

The duo had caught sight of a small galaxy consisting of many small planetoids, and Luma was interested enough to see if there was anything on them. Luma drove the ship off their little comet, and directed it toward the center of the galaxy. At the center of the galaxy lay a volcano, with a large lava pool surrounding it. There were little platforms here and there, and Luma landed the ship on one of them.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rosalina murmured, staring at the scorching hot lava, inches away from her feet as she stepped out of the ship onto the platform they had landed on.

"No," Luma responded, sending shivers up Rosalina's spine, "But this kind of adventure is worth finding Mama!"

Rosalina doubted that for a couple of seconds, the she thought of the things she's so to see her mother again.

"Why don't you stay inside the ship?" Luma instructed Rosalina, "I can easily float over the lava."

Rosalina sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! Of course I'll wait inside!" She ran into the interior of the ship while Luma departed, flying on his own, roaming the large lava pool.

Rosalina sat inside the mushroom shaped ship, munching on star bits. Minutes passed, and Rosalina was becoming about twenty minutes, Rosalina called for Luma from inside the ship.

"Luma!" She yelled, "Luma, come back! You're making me worried!"

As soon as she said those words, she felt a change in the atmosphere. It felt like the air had all of a sudden dropped enormously in temperature. She looked outside, amazed to find that the lava pool had turned into an ice lake.

She stepped outside, staring at the ice. She took a small step onto it, and the ice didn't crack. After taking a few more steps, she knew the ice wasn't going to break anytime soon. She began to run, to search for Luma, when she slipped and fell on her bottom.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. Giggling could be heard from behind her. She turned around, to find Luma laughing at her. She pouted.

"Quit laughing! You'd have the same problem if you didn't float!" She slipped after an attempt to stand up, and she stayed on her bottom, hopeless. She sighed.

"I couldn't find Mama, but I could find you in time to see you slip!" He giggled.

"Oh, be quiet." She grumbled, "Luma, how'd you do that?"

"Simple! There was a huge switch that I..." Luma fell silent for a moment. "Rosalina!" He exclaimed, staring at her, "Look down!"

Rosalina did as he said, and saw that the ground was further than usual.

"So?" Rosalina sighed. "You're floating!" Luma explained, and then Rosalina looked downward once again. She then realized she wasn't touching anything below her.

"Whoa..." She gasped, "I really am floating!" She flew gracefully around Luma, him floating still in shock.

"I thought humans can't float!"

"Well, I'm proving you wrong right now!" Rosalina told Luma, who began to fly around with her. "If only Mother were here to see us!"

Luma touched Rosalina. "Tag, your it!" He quickly flew away.

"Hey! Come back!" She chased him, "I wasn't ready!"

The duo played tag in the air, above the cold ice. They flew gracefully around each other, like planets orbiting their stars. After almost an hour of playing, Rosalina stopped flying, hitting the hard, cold ice with a thud.

"Aw," Rosalina sighed, "What happened?"

"Why aren't you flying?" Luma asked her.

"I don't know, but it sure was fun when I was!" All of a sudden, Rosalina felt the ground beneath her begin to rumble.

"What's happening?!" Luma asked her frantically.

Rosalina looked at the volcano, and it looked as if it were ready to burst.

"The volcano is about to erupt!" Rosalina screamed, "Get in the ship and fly it out of here!"

Rosalina tried to run to the ship, but she kept slipping on the ice beneath her.

"Help!" She helplessly called for Luma.

Luma, thinking fast, dragged her along the ice, into the ship. As the volcano erupted, the ship was barely making its way out of the volcano's range. A boulder almost hitting the ship, the duo had barely made it out of the galaxy untouched.

"That was a close one!" Rosalina exclaimed, as Luma landed the ship on the comet, which was far from the galaxy they had just been on.

"Let's not ever try that again!" Luma exclaimed. Rosalina yawned, covering her mouth.

"Boy am I tired!" Rosalina exclaimed. She fell to the icy ground of the comet, exhausted. "I wonder how I flew out there..."

"I don't know, and I don't think I'll ever know. That was fun, but I think we should sleep now." Luma told her. "I'm also tired!"

"Yeah," She sighed, thinking of her new ability. "I'll sleep in the ship." If you wanna come, we could lay down, talk, and stare at the stars! My brother Leal and I used to do that all the time!"

"I'll come!" Luma replied, floating toward the mushroom shaped ship.

Rosalina, who'd just mentioned her brother, began to think about him. Her tummy began to hurt, and it became even more sore when she thought about her mother. She thought about the times they had played together, Leal, her mother, and her, and she thought about the first time her father showed her the telescope, and how amazed she thought space was when she took a peek inside.

"I really wanna see Mother again." She sighed sadly, walking towards the ship.

When she stepped inside, she found Luma lying on the floor, passed out.

"You beat me to sleeping!" She whispered, slightly upset. "Oh well, I can fall asleep on my own."

She grabbed her stuffed bunny, and lay down next to Luma. Almost instantly, she fell asleep, clutching on to her stuffed star bunny.

* * *

She woke up, groggily scratching the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where am I?" She said to herself, saying it almost in a whisper's tone.

She stood up and looked around, finding herself all alone in a white haze.

She heard footsteps behind her and she quickly turned around, startled.

She found her mother standing behind her, looking exactly as she had looked when Rosalina last saw her. She was smiling, tears falling from her eyes.

"Mother!" Rosalina exclaimed, and the daughter squeezed her tightly. Once she let go after a five minute hug, Rosalina spoke again. "Oh how long it's been since I've last seen you! I'm so sorry my trip with Luma has taken so long! Don't worry, I'll be home soon, before you know it!"

Her mother reached to her head, and touched her hair, which had now significantly changed color to look like her mother's, one last time. She then turned around, slowly walking away into the white haze.

"Where are you going?" She asked, seeing her mother retreating. She stopped, not turning around.

"Don't fret, dearest." She finally spoke after a long silence. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night."

Rosalina became wistful, knowing the conversation wasn't leading anywhere jovial.

"But what about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon?" There was a long moment of silence before her mother answered again.

"I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry."

Rosalina stared at her, mournful and confused.

"But aren't you still at home, waiting for me Mother?"

The tall, elegant woman slowly continued to withdraw into the white haze, and tears began to form around the daughter's eyes.

"You're still at home, right? Mother?! Mother! Please don't go! Mother!..." She tried to chase after her, tears dropping from her eyes like a faucet. It seemed as if the faster she ran, the further her mother became, until she disappeared completely.

A vision of a tree on a hill appeared. It seemed so familiar, almost special. Then she realized, it was their special hill, with the tree on top of it, right next to where she'd do her stargazing. She got a sorrowful feeling from this image, and voices chimed in her head. Voices of her mother calling her name. "Rosalina, Rosalina please come back!" Repeated, constantly, surrounding her in the white haze.

Then a vision of her brother, Leal, appeared. He seemed to be twice the age of Rosalina, even though she was the older sister to Leal. The vision showed him wearing his green signature hat, with an "L" on it. He was staring at the tree upon the special hill, with a mournful face. He then took off his hat, revealing his blonde hair, and he bowed down toward the tree. Immediately after that, the vision disappeared, the voices of her mother remaining the only thing heard. Rosalina fell to her knees, hands over her face, streams of tears falling from her eyes. She felt hopeless, knowing her mother wasn't waiting anymore. Rosalina had taken to long, and she should've returned over a year ago.

* * *

She immediately woke up, tears falling from her face, forming a puddle on the floor of the ship.

Luma awoke next to her, once again confused, staring at her tears. He began to giggle.

"Hey, look!" He exclaimed, "You have star bits in your eyes!"

Rosalina wiped her face, and cried to Luma, "These are tears, not star bits. I'm crying because I'll never see my mother ever again!"

Rosalina realized the horrible, fate-twisting mistake of going into space with Luma. Even though it's been her life long dream to explore the cosmos, she didn't know it would cost her to never see her family again.

Luma began to cry, the duo hugging each other. "Mama, oh, Mama... waaaah!" Never had they before cried this much in their entire life.

After a full half hour of crying and hugging, Rosalina let go of Luma, tears still flooding out of her eyes. She quickly grabbed her father's telescope, searching for her home planet.

She looked around in the telescope, searching through it to find the blue planet she had once lived on.

She finally found it, but from the distance, she could barely tell it apart from the other stars.

Turning the telescope to shrink it so she could zoom in, she made it wet of her tears. Once she turned it to its limit, she still couldn't make out anything special, the planet being too far away.

Rosalina once again fell to the ground, sobbing. She took Luma with her, and hugged him tightly, because she was heartbroken. Her stomach had become very sore, and it felt ten times worse than it had felt earlier. She looked up at the stars and fell to her knees.

"Mother... have you abandoned me?" She asked herself, "Or is it I who has abandoned you?"

Eventually, after a couple of hours, the duo had stopped sobbing and they once again became focused on finding Luma's mother. Rosalina still couldn't get her mind off her mother, and she wasn't as cheerful as she usually was, always playing around or talking with Luma. They both stayed quite, only talking when they needed to communicate.

Many comets will have passed by over the months, and none of them would have Luma's mother aboard. Though emotionally hurt, they wouldn't give up trying to find the celestial mother.

Six months after Rosalina's dream, the duo was still silent, and they weren't in their best condition. They were

"Hey look," Rosalina pointed out to Luma, "It's another comet. Maybe this one holds your mother."

"I hope." Was all Luma could say. This comet would be their fiftieth comet they'd encounter.

Once they had reached the comet, Luma floated around its circumference, not finding anything.

"Mama isn't hear!" Luma frowned, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He tried to hold it in, like he had been the past six months, but he couldn't do it anymore. He began to cry, tears leaking like they had the day his companion had her dream.

Rosalina heard him, and she became heartbroken and concerned. She began to walk towards him, but soon found herself floating, towards him. She picked up the sobbing star child, cradling him like she had the first day they met.

Now, now, Luma. The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying." She told him, thinking about her mother's last words towards her. She squeezed Luma, trying to think of an idea to lighten up the star child. "I'll give you a present if you stop."

She closed her eyes, still cradling Luma, and she put her cheek against his head.

"I'll take care of you."

After speaking those words, she felt as if a boulder had just been lifted off her shoulders. She became devoted to taking care of Luma until they found his mother, just like her mother had years ago, when she was still on her home planet.

"I'll take care of you." She repeated silently, and she carried the now silenced star child off the comet, onto their own blue comet.

She began humming the song "Storybook" to Luma, just as her mother did to her as a child.

Rosalina felt as if it was her responsibility to take care of Luma, and she couldn't describe the feeling. All she knew, was that she would take care of Luma, even if they never found his mother.


	5. Home?

**Welcome to chapter 5! This chapter is a joyous one, and those new here please read the previous chapters before this one! I've rewritten some of them. Those who are still here after My gigantic break, thank you for you're loyalty and patience. Once again, I am extremely sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Seven months after the dream, the travelers still hadn't found Luma's mother. Pathetic passed by planets and other comets, but they were mostly empty, spare some star bits. But as time passed, Rosalina took special care of Luma, but they still enjoyed passing time together by drawing, playing, or staring at the stars. At times the duo's relationship was like a mother-son's, when at other times it was like a best-friend relationship. Though she still missed her family, Rosalina maintained a joyful and energetic personality, never failing to cheer up Luma in times of need. She had no doubt changed because of the dream, being slightly more calm and mellow.

The blue comet glistened as Luma's ship sat atop it.

As the duo searched from inside their ship, another comet passed by, and there was nothing in sight. Luma's heart sank once again.

"I wonder how long it'll take to find Mama..." Luma sighed.

"Have patience. We'll find her eventually." Rosalina patted Luma on his head, still optimistic. "Let's play catch! Maybe that'll cheer you up!"

The duo went back onto their own special blue comet, and Rosalina went into the ship to grab a star bit to throw around.

When she got into the ship, she grabbed a star bit then looked outside. She just felt like she should. She saw another comet, almost the exact same color as their own, but a bit of a lighter blue. It was about twenty times the size of their own, and their comet was about three times the size of the mushroom ship. It seemed about two miles away, not that far.

Her heart began to race, and she quickly called Luma. "Luma! Direct the ship towards that other comet over there. Your mother may be waiting there!" Within seconds, the cream colored star child was in the ship, lifting it toward the comet.

They arrived at the comet, and Luma quickly raced around the comet. When he came back, the sad expression on his face told Rosalina his mother wasn't there.

"She wasn't here." Luma looked down, "There was a sharp object, though, and the core in this comet seems to have some stuff in it."

"Great, we should use the sharp tool to break into the ground beneath us, there might be some useful equipment within."

Rosalina and Luma floated out of the ship, feeling the cold crystal ground of the comet. The gravitational pull on it was strong, and Rosalina felt a little heavier than usual.

"Here it is!" Luma jumped and pointed to a rusted pickaxe, and Rosalina picked it up and examined it. It has two sharp metallic edges, and a wooden handle.

"I don't know how it works..." Rosalina mumbled to herself, trying to find a switch to turn it on.

"I think you're supposed to mash it on the ground!" Luma pointed to the ground.

"Maybe..." She thought, "Let's see how that works."

Rosalina lifted the pickaxe, and struck forcefully at the ground. When she lifted the pickaxe, she saw that the crystal ground had cracked, revealing a cave in the comet.

"One more strike should get us into that cave." Rosalina lifted the pickaxe once more in the air. She swung at the ground again, and the crystal floor gave in. The hole in the ground lead into a deep cave.

"I wonder if there's star bits in here, or maybe even Mama..." Luma thought as he flew inside, behind Rosalina.

They continued down the cave, looking around the transparent walls. They got closer to the dark center, the cave twisting left and right. As they reached the end of the cave, they walked into one gigantic room. It held many supplies and materials for building, such as some bricks, cloth, wood, glass, stone, even some solid chunks of dirt and grass. There was also a bed, way to big for either of them to fit in.

"Darn!" Luma exclaimed sadly, "Nothing here. Let's head ba-"

"Hold on..." Rosalina stopped Luma, and looked at all the supplies.

"Maybe these supplies could come into use." Rosalina said as she examined the items in the heart of the cave.

"What are they useful for?" Lumastared at Rosalina, confused.

"We need a proper house to live in, seeing as our adventure could last for a lot longer."

Luma caught onto what Rosalina was getting at, and he began to carry some wood out.

"You get the stuff, and I'll draw a picture of what the house will look like! I've got a great image of what the house could look like!" Rosalina instructed Luma.

"This seems a bunch for me to carry out, may we please switch rolls?" Luma called Rosalina, but she had already ran out, deep in thought of what their house should look like.

She got out of the cave, and ran into their ship. She shuffled through her bag to get a piece of paper to draw on, and pulled it out along with a pencil. She set the paper on the table, and began to draw whatever came in her imagination. Her pencil went wild, picturing a kitchen, a bedroom, and maybe even a library.

"How about the couches go there... the gate goes there... how about a place where I can set my telescope?"

She scribbled and outlined every last detail she could, thinking of an elaborate structure she could call home. After what seemed to be hours, she finally settled on her picture. Rosalina ran to the mouth of the cave they had found.

"Done Luma!" Rosalina yelled into the cave. When he didn't respond, she became worried and quickly ran into it.

"Luma? Did you get everything? Hello?"

She ran into the heart of the cave thinking he'd be in there. Sure enough, he was at the center, tugging on the large bed. The bed was far too heavy for Luma to pull, and Luma fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Help... me... please..." Luma begged Rosalina, and she fell to the ground, laughing.

Luma got up off the ground, upset.

"I'm trying my best while you draw your silly picture! It's not fair!" He pouted.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, still doubled over on the ground, "But after all this time, you haven't moved anything?"

"I'm small!" Luma complained. "You should help me!"

"Alright." She began to help him carry everything out.

It took them hours, but eventually they took everything out of the cave, onto the crust of the comet. After they ate a large stack of star bits, Rosalina imagined their new home, looking at their original comet they had found months earlier.

"Luma, you're going to love the ideas I've got for our home!" Rosalina cheered excitedly.

"Ok, Luma. Let's begin. We're going to place this grass over here, some of this stone over here..."

The duo got to work on their smaller comet, placing the items they have retrieved from their larger comet they have discovered.

"The kitchen will go here, and the library will go over there," Rosalina mumbled to herself while repeatedly looking at her drawing, then their comet. "We'll put the gate here."

Luma followed wherever her finger pointed, and placed the equipment where she wanted it.

"Can I take a break?" Luma sighed after just an hour of work.

"After we set the library equipment over there, okay Luma?"

"But this is so much work! At least help me set this stuff down!"

"It's a lot of work, but it's worth it to make a happy home." Rosalina patted Luma on his head. "Here, you're right. I'll help you place that stuff."

As the duo continued working on their home, time flew buffered than a shooting star.

* * *

"Atlast," Rosalina exclaimed, "We're done!"

The comet looked nothing like it did two months ago, when the duo started building on it. (The house is soon to become known as the Comet Observatory in Super Mario Galaxy. At this time, they didn't add the second floor which had the garden and the engine room.) Their house consisted of a kitchen, a terrace, a fountain, a library, a bedroom, and a garage to put Luma's mushroom ship on.

"See, I told you! The hard work was worth it to make a happy home." She told Luma as they walked through their new home.

"Definitely!" Luma agreed, as they walked past the Terrace.

Luma stared at the completed house, and he felt something was missing.

"Don't you think it's awfully big for just the two of us?"

The emptiness of the home reminded her of her family at her home planet.

"If only my father, brother, and mother were here," Rosalina sighed, once again looking at her home planet. At this point, you could barely tell which was her home planet, but her heart told her which planet was hers.

Luma yawned. "Well, now that we're finally done, I feel like sleeping. After all, I'm pretty sure it's past evening."

"Actually, I feel like sleeping in your starship tonight Luma." Rosalina yawned and began walking to the garage, where the starship was. "I'll sleep there too." Luma walked aside her

As Rosalina got into the starship, she instantly, laid down and closed her eyes.

"Not very comfy, but you're here, so I'll stay. Goodnight Rosalina..." Luma drifted away into a slumber.

"Goodnight." Rosalina said to Luma. She then looked out into space. Though it has been much time since she left her home planet, and she created herself a new home, she still felt her old planet was still her home. She tossed and turned, but eventually she fell asleep, tightly hugging her stuffed bunny.


End file.
